The present invention relates interfaces of fluid carrying systems and in particular to interfaces provided as apart of an overmold of a portion of a fluid carrying system.
It is known to overmold various portions of fluid carrying systems. Exemplary overmolds are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,695, 6,082,780, 6,287,501, and 6,902,210 each listing William W. Rowley as an inventor, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid carrying system is provided. The fluid carrying system comprising a fluid transport component and an overmold component. The fluid transport component includes a body portion with a fluid conduit therein. The body portion includes an end portion having a longitudinal axis. The overmold component includes a body and a fluid conduit. The body includes a first portion overlapping a portion of an exterior of the body portion of the fluid transport component and a second portion extending beyond the end portion of the body portion of the fluid transport component. The fluid conduit is located in the body of the overmold component and having a longitudinal axis. The fluid conduit of the overmold component is in fluid communication with an exterior of the body of the overmold component and with the fluid conduit of the fluid transport component. The body of the overmold component is asymmetrical about a first plane passing through the longitudinal axis of the fluid conduit of the overmold component.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of making a fluid carrying system is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a non-metallic fluid transport component including a body portion with a fluid conduit therein; positioning at least a portion of the fluid transport component in a mold; and overmolding an overmold component on an end portion of the fluid transport component. The overmold component includes a first end having an interface, and a fluid conduit formed in the overmold component. The fluid conduit of the overmold component includes a longitudinal axis angled relative to the interface.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid carrying system is provided. The fluid carrying system includes a fluid transport component and an overmold component. The fluid transport component includes a body portion with a fluid conduit therein. The body portion includes an end portion including a longitudinal axis. The overmold component includes a body and a fluid conduit. The body including a first portion overlapping a portion of an exterior of the body portion of the fluid transport component and a second portion extending beyond the end portion of the body portion of the fluid transport component. The fluid conduit is formed in the body of the overmold component. The fluid conduit of the overmold component includes a longitudinal axis and being in fluid communication with an exterior of the body of the overmold component and with the fluid conduit of the fluid transport component. The body of the overmold component includes a first end including a sealing surface and a terminal end of the fluid conduit of the overmold component.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.